Present methods of controlling traffic are in need of improvement. One area needing improvement is the method of controlling traffic lights. A significant amount of time is wasted while waiting for a traffic light to turn green. Motorists are oftentimes forced to wait at a red light while there is little or no cross traffic. This type of situation often causes drivers to become very impatient or frustrated. Angry and frustrated drivers are dangerous and are more prone to cause accidents. People not only waste precious time while waiting for traffic lights to turn green but also while sitting idle in traffic congestion or traffic jams. Again, these situations cause certain drivers to become very angry and frustrated.
Traffic flow can also be improved by providing motorists with real time, relevant traffic information. Many times, traffic information is available via local radio stations. Radio stations do not, however, necessarily provide real time information. Thus, motorists often find themselves caught in a traffic jam before the radio station is able to inform them of the traffic situation. Moreover, the current traffic information provided by local radio stations may not be relevant for some specific drivers, particularly drivers at different geographic locations or headed in different directions. Also, the radio traffic reports are generally for commuters who travel via freeways or highways and are generally not for drivers in neighborhoods and on smaller/local streets and roads. The lack of localized traffic information prevents motorists from avoiding local traffic jams or congestion areas that are not reported by the radio stations. Therefore, improved methods of controlling traffic lights and providing real time, relevant traffic information to motorists based on their location and travel direction are needed and desired.
Present traffic warning signs are confined to freeway applications. Such signs do not use fuzzy logic or expert systems analysis with real time updates based on traffic light phase splits, real time traffic analysis, or GPS based location calculations of sign and traffic congestion or locations of other problems. Present systems also do not use portable signs with GPS receivers to calculate locations and then use the calculated locations in determination of information to be displayed.
Furthermore, there is a need for traffic control and warning systems and methods that optimize traffic flow based on traffic patterns and other factors. There is a need to integrate control information into comprehensive motor vehicle warning systems and methods that warn or advise drivers of situations that should be avoided.
The present invention uses fuzzy logic or expert system algorithms and GPS technology to provide an improved, integrated system and method for controlling traffic lights and traffic flow and to provide current, real time, up-to-date, relevant traffic information to motorists.
Several prior art patents address different aspects of traffic control and warning systems. For example, it is known to compile and evaluate local traffic data via radar. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,705; 5,041,828; 4,908,615.
It is also known to use cameras to monitor traffic violations and record traffic statistics. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,432,547; 5,041,828; 5,734,337.
It is also known to detect vehicles approaching an intersection. Furthermore, it is known to warn motorists at intersections of approaching vehicles. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,448,219; 5,572,202, and French Patent No. 2562-694-A.
It is also known to modify traffic control information via circuit arrangements. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,086.
It is also known to control traffic lights based on the conservation of aggregate momentum. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,718.
It is also known to control traffic and traffic signals based on local requests for service. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,801.
It is also known to control traffic and traffic signals based on the detection of vehicles and pedestrians at an intersection. See, e.g., German Patent No. DE 2,739,863.
It is also known to control traffic and traffic signals on a local level in conjunction with an area-wide traffic control system. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,194.
It is also known to alert motorists of traffic situations via the use of real-time traffic images. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,429.
It is also known to use scanning transmissometers to warn motorists of decreased visibility. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,484.
It is also known to provide motorists with accident information based on a vehicle's current driving conditions and previous accidents that occurred under similar conditions. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,708.
It is also known to alert motorists via an accident avoidance system that their vehicle is approaching potentially hazardous situations. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,705.
It is also known to provide motorists with traffic information via a display inside of their vehicle. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,200; 5,257,023; 5,182,555; 5,699,056; and 5,317,311.
It is also known to use cameras to predict traffic flow rates and to use this information to control local traffic. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,442. U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,442 does not, however, use fuzzy logic algorithms to control traffic and traffic signals.
It is also known to control traffic and traffic signals via neural networks. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,459,665; 5,668,717. However, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,459,665 and 5,668,717 do not use fuzzy logic to control traffic or traffic signals.
It is also known to transmit traffic signal information to motorists via radio transmission. See, e.g., Japan Patent No. 3-157799. Japan Patent No. 3-157799 does not, however, distribute the information to motorists via intelligent traffic signs. Furthermore, Japan Patent No. 3-157799 does not use fuzzy logic to selectively distribute or assess the warning information.
It is also known to provide citizens with traffic information via programmable display mediums. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,214. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,214 does not use fuzzy logic algorithms to selectively distribute or assess the traffic information.
It is also known to control traffic signals by modeling the traffic light phase-splits after stored traffic flow models. See, e.g., German Patent No. 2411716. German Patent No. 2411716 does not, however, use fuzzy logic algorithms to determine the optimum traffic flow.
It is also known to control traffic and traffic signals via fuzzy logic algorithms. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,436 and Japan Patent No. 4-148299. U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,436 and Japan Patent No. 4-148299 do not, however, use fuzzy logic algorithms to selectively distribute or assess warning information to motorists.
It is also known to detect traffic using a fuzzy logic processor. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,502. U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,502 does not, however, use fuzzy logic to control traffic signals and to selectively distribute or assess warning messages.
Each of the patents and articles discussed above is incorporated herein by reference.
None of the above inventions make use of fuzzy logic or expert systems to determine the distribution of traffic or danger warning information. This method of distribution is described below in detail. The use of fuzzy logic algorithms to selectively distribute relevant information to motorists, in conjunction with the use of fuzzy logic to control traffic and traffic lights creates an improved, comprehensive traffic control and warning system and method. The present invention derives control parameters for traffic lights and traffic-warning signs based on past and current real time traffic flow parameters. The present invention also warns drivers of vehicles of situations to be avoided, thus permitting individual driver actions that will minimize future aggravation of congestion or dangerous traffic situations. Centralized and distributed fuzzy logic calculations are used to derive control and warning message parameters. These calculations are arranged to respond to past traffic flows and present traffic measurements and dangerous situations, and to minimize future aggravation of situations of concern.